This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for forming tubular carton shells from single blanks of paperboard or the like.
In manufacturing operations involving the packaging of products in paperboard cartons it has been a practice for the packaging party either to purchase so-called pre-glued, flat-folded carton shells or to purchase carton-forming machinery of the type used by carton manufacturers. The carton purchasing procedure of course requires ordering, sorting, and setting-up of flat-folded carton shells in anticipation of the need for same, and the carton self-manufacturing procedure requires investment in carton forming apparatus. Requirements of this hereinabove described type represent, of course, cost factors in a highly competitive art.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide improved carton shell forming apparatus that is economical both in its structure and in its operation.
It is another objective of the invention to provide improved carton shell forming apparatus that is readily adaptable for use in combination with carton filling apparatus of known type.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide improved carton shell forming apparatus that is versatile, both in its structure and in its adaptability for use in combination with other carton handling apparatus.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide improved transfer apparatus for carton shells or like articles operative to remove carton shells from a forming machine and to rotationally orient same for presentation to further shell handling apparatus, such as, for example, a carton filling machine.